


不知名粉丝与偶像do i实记

by ruolllan



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruolllan/pseuds/ruolllan
Summary: 电竞男主狮子先生和可爱粉丝兔子先生的初次见面
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 10





	不知名粉丝与偶像do i实记

某电竞比赛后台的休息室里隐隐约约传来几声轻响。房间内还穿着比赛冠军队服的男人将男人抵在桌沿边。男人戴着一副黑框眼镜，双手背在身后，极力隐藏着什么。

“喂，你怎么进来的？小偷？私生粉？”

“我…我不是…YIBO…那个我…我走错房间了”男人小声嘟囔着，不禁将双手又往后藏了藏。

“背后藏的什么？给我看看。”王一博说着便想抢过来看看。可面前男人仍紧拽着不放，相互撕扯间东西落在了地上，王一博一看原来是一副手幅，上面写着“YIBO必胜”。

“小偷先生，看来你准备挺充足啊，还专门带着这个来做掩护嘛。”

“我不是！你可以搜身，我绝对不是小偷！”为了表示自己的诚意，男人不禁尴尬地笑笑露出了自己的两颗兔子门牙。

看来小偷先生变成了兔子先生，王一博在心里想。他看着眼前人嘴角的痣随着说话时嘴巴的开口在眼前晃来晃去，晃来晃去仿佛晃进了王一博的心里，他情不自禁地俯身亲吻上，用舌头慢慢的舔舐，又逐渐往上封住了眼前人还在喋喋不休解释的嘴巴。

“YIBO，不要…”男人不禁推拒着他想躲开他的亲吻。

“叫我一博，王一博。”

“嗯…唔嗯…”兔子先生被亲吻得双眼红通通的更像一只小兔子了。

“叫我一博。”来自年下独特的占有欲，就是想让眼前的人叫着他的本名，而不是带着一丝英文名字的奇怪韵味。王一博的手从兔子先生的脸上渐渐往下，划过眼前人的肩膀，隔着单薄的外衣轻轻掐了一下胸前的茱萸，听着小兔子变了味的呻吟。

“一博，不要…”兔子先生满脸通红，刚刚被亲吻过的嘴唇红嘟嘟的泛着水光，不知何时眼镜已经掉落，露出了本应好看明亮现在却有些迷离的眼睛。

“兔子先生，你叫什么？”王一博一边问着一边手继续往下，滑过了纤瘦的腰线到了圆润的屁股。

“啊？…肖…肖战…”肖战只觉得现在自己满脑子的兔子乱蹦‘啊啊啊，他为什么摸我屁股！我是不是得推开他啊…’

“肖战，你说你没偷东西，那我可得好好检查检查”王一博修长的手指暗示性地指了指肖战的屁股：“谁知道这里藏了什么…”

“没有，我没有…一博，放开我”还不知道自己已经落入狮子口中的兔子先生使劲推搡着眼前的人，殊不知在王一博眼里看上去却是像欲拒还迎的娇羞。

王一博完全不给肖战推开自己的机会，一只手肆意来回抚摸着肖战圆润的屁股，另一只手轻巧地将肖战上身的短袖卷起让衣服的主人含在口中，胸前的茱萸突然接触到冷空气不禁微微挺立起来。王一博亲了亲肖战的半闭上微微颤抖的眼睛：“宝贝，放松。”一边又亲上了胸前挺立的茱萸，王一博将左边的红润完全含进口中不断吮吸着，不时还用牙齿轻轻啃咬着尖端。  
兔子先生的乳头哪受过这样的刺激，肖战忍不住张口轻呼：“嗯…轻…轻点”但还是不自主地挺了挺胸，殊不知这样更方便王一博的啃舐。

“宝贝，腿张开一点。”不知何时王一博的右手已经顺着肖战宽松的裤子滑了进去，揉捏着对方已经有些湿润的前端，另一只手轻松地扒掉了肖战的裤子，露出微微翘起流出透明粘液的前端。

王一博看了肖战一眼，安抚性的亲了亲后者通红脸颊上就显得更突出的唇下痣后蹲下去将后者的阴茎完全含在口中吮吸，不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬敏感的龟头，同时手也不闲地揉捏着根部的双蛋。肖战只觉得自己的性器被温热的口腔包裹住，王一博就像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着它。“脏！”兔子先生第一次被人这么对待，脸蛋烧的通红就想把人推开。  
可哪会有狮子放跑嘴边的兔子呢，王一博将肖战死死锢在怀里，尝试着将第一根手指伸进肖战的后穴中，从未被开拓过的后穴干涩完全没有润滑，再加上怀里的人还不喜欢危险地使劲乱扭着，狮子先生“啪”的一巴掌就打在了兔子先生圆润白皙的屁股蛋上。肖战瞬间就僵在了王一博的怀里，耳边还回放着刚刚被打屁股的声响，眼泪水控制不住地在通红的眼睛里打转。王一博见前者老实了，默默给对方顺了顺毛吻掉了马上就要掉出眶的眼泪：“乖点，别乱动，不然我们都不舒服。”趁着眼前人不注意插入了第一根手指。

“嗯……痛…”肖战因为这不适的疼痛感，刚刚还挺立的阴茎有一些软了下来，后穴夹的更紧了。

“乖，放松，不然痛的是你宝贝”王一博一边安抚地拍了拍肖战的屁股一边用手快速上下撸动着肖战的阴茎：“宝贝…”同时亲吻着肖战的喉结，一路走从胸前的乳头亲吻到颇为敏感的腰窝出，俯下身将肖战的阴茎再次含在口中，不多时肖战就在几个深喉的多重刺激下射了出来。

王一博将肖战射出的精液引向后穴，充当临时的润滑剂。借着精液的润滑，王一博慢慢增加到三根手指缓缓探入肖战的菊穴模仿着性器的抽插，王一博感受到肖战的后穴逐渐湿润起来，便将手指拔出，准备用阴茎进入肖战的身体。

“肖战，我可以进来了吗？”王一博微微喘息着在肖战的耳边问道，口中呼出的热气让兔子先生的耳朵红的仿佛滴血。

“别废话…嗯…一博…难受好难受嗯啊”肖战迷迷糊糊的呻吟着。

也许清醒后的肖战会为这句话后悔不已，但现在这句话仿佛就是邀请，让王一博再也忍耐不住自己的欲望。王一博发现身下的人还是有一些紧张，他倾身亲吻着肖战的唇下痣，努力让对方慢慢的放松平静下来。肖战抬起眼睛看着对方瞳孔里自己被欲望熏的通红的脸颊，伸手抚摸着王一博后颈利落的短发：“进来。”就是这两个字让王一博完全失控。

王一博用更激烈的方式撕咬着肖战的嘴唇，每一次分开都会扯出几丝在空气中被反光发亮的银丝，同时右手扶着阴茎缓缓进入肖战的后穴里。随着阴茎的缓缓进入，两人皆是发出了一声闷哼。王一博等到完全进入肖战身体后，只觉得肖战的后穴尽管经过一定的润滑但仍然非常干涩。王一博一动不敢动，等着肖战红着眼框慢慢适应后，才缓慢地开始抽插起来。

王一博感受到肖战的后穴慢慢适应了这样的节奏，逐渐才放开了手脚，大开大合的操干起来，每一次都将阴茎完全拔出再插进。巨大的肉棒每次猛地插入后穴，都会得到后穴的热烈欢迎，层层肠肉紧紧裹住王一博的阴茎，沾着自身精液的菊穴，随着王一博的动作发出噗噗噗的水声。王一博只觉着温暖的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎快活极了，这样极致的快乐除了肖战没有人带给过他。而肖战…身下的人眼神迷离放浪形骸却又甜蜜诱人，诱人就诱人在晕红的脸颊和因为剧烈的运动微微张开的嘴唇而半露的舌头，让人忍不住去逗弄，明明就是天仙之色却毫不自知。

王一博故意重重地顶了几下，重重磨过了肖战后穴凸起的那点，肖战眼睛酸的几欲落泪，忍不住爽的发出几声尖叫：“啊！嗯…嗯啊…一博…不要…”两只雪白的大腿无力的跨在王一博的腰间，双手环在对方的脖颈间，昏昏沉沉中追寻着王一博的嘴唇，渴望得到一个回应，两人交换了一个黏腻的亲吻。随着几下重重的撞击，王一博将肉棒拔出来射在了肖战的腹部，肖战也尖叫着射了出来。

两人默默抱着对方温存了一会儿，王一博用纸巾帮肖战暂时收拾干净身上：“还有什么想问的吗？”

“我…我真的不是小偷…我是你的粉丝”兔子先生结结巴巴的嘟囔：“你怎么这样…”

“我知道啊。”王一博揉了揉肖战的脑袋：“每次我得了人头都在底下开心的跳的像个傻兔子…”所有人都知道他YIBO有一个长相可爱的男粉丝基本上每场必到，早已在网上火出了圈，只有兔子先生本人不知道，不过还好终究兔子先生是被狮子先生吃进了肚子里，就再也不担心其他豺狼虎豹的看上自己的兔子先生啦。


End file.
